


There's a Goblin Dancing In My Head

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons, Goblin Richie Tozier, Grung Eddie Kaspbrak, Hate Sex, M/M, Size Difference, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: Eddie hated that the rest of the party always stuck him with Richie. From teaming up when the party had to split to sharing rooms at whatever inn they had stopped at for the night, it was like he couldn't shake the undead goblin. He hated how he smelled and that stench seemed to stick to his clothes. He hated that he never seemed to shut up, and half of what came out of his mouth was a filthy and offensive joke, and that they were never actually funny. Also, he hated how those filthy, offensive, unfunny jokes always seemed to be directed at Eddie.But most of all, he hated how being undead, Richie was the only one in their party who could touch Eddie without fear of losing his life.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942063
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	There's a Goblin Dancing In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i'm sorry for this

Eddie hated Richie so much.

He hated that the rest of the party always stuck him with Richie. From teaming up when the party had to split to sharing rooms at whatever inn they had stopped at for the night, it was like he couldn't shake the undead goblin. He hated how he smelled and that stench seemed to stick to his clothes. He hated that he never seemed to shut up, and half of what came out of his mouth was a filthy and offensive joke, and that they were never actually funny. Also, he hated how those filthy, offensive, unfunny jokes always seemed to be directed at Eddie.

But most of all, he hated how being undead, Richie was the only one in their party who could touch Eddie without fear of losing his life.

It led to a lot of awkward situations. Like the time Eddie got stuck trying to climb through a window into the cellar of a building they were attempting to break into, and Richie had to pull him back out. He spent the entire time joking about how he would love to get stuck in Eddie's hole, and for the first time in his life, Eddie actively wished to poison someone.

Being a grung, out and about in the world, was a difficult task. Eddie knew that when he had left the pond, but he had accepted it as a necessary evil if he was going to be his own person. He may have been, some would say, a grumpy guy, but he wasn't evil and that's why he didn't belong at the pond. He was determined to be his own person, and he had been doing a pretty damn fantastic job so far.

And then Richie had to come along and piss him off so much, that he wanted to just grab his arm and poison him with his skin.

He was seriously wishing he could at the moment, as Richie was going on and on about a personal conquest of his while Eddie was just trying to get ready for bed. The party had an early start in the morning, and Eddie wanted nothing more than to just fall onto his bed and stop existing for several hours. He had fallen into the bed, which was thankfully only slightly lumpy, but it was hard to relax when Richie was babbling in his ear.

"Do you ever shut up?" Eddie muttered, pulling the thin blanket up and over his head, like it would block Richie's droning voice.

"I mean, no. Not really," Richie replied, sounding far too much. "There really is only one way to get me to shut up."

"Well, please, enlighten me. I will try anything at this point."

"Fuck my mouth."

Eddie popped out from under his blanket cocoon and glared at Richie.

"Why must you always be so crass?"

"Believe it or not, being straight forward usually works best for me. No one really wants a goblin like me subtly flirting with them."

Oh. Well. Now Eddie felt a little bad about being mean to Richie. That still didn't mean that he was going to put up with him when he could be sleeping.

"Alright, well, then you should head back down to the tavern and find someone to be straight forward to."

"Now, why would I do that when you're right here?" Richie asked. Eddie tilted his head, mouth flapping open and closed. Before he could voice his confusion, however, Richie continued on. "So, Eddie, do you want to shut me up and fuck my face?"

"You've actually been serious all this time?"

"Fuck yeah," Richie said, sliding to the floor and shuffling over to Eddie's bed. "You're hot. Don't act like you don't know that."

"Okay, fine. I won't act like I don't know that," Eddie said, and Richie laughed.

He grabbed Eddie's legs, pulled him so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, and then settled in the space between. He made quick work of undoing the lace of Eddie's pants, but paused then.

"Uh, this is now the time to say stop if you don't really want this."

"I mean, if it'll get you to shut up," Eddie said.

Richie took that as the yes Eddie supposed he meant it to be, and took Eddie's cock into his mouth. Due to their size difference, he was able to deep throat it immediately, and once he swallowed around him, Eddie found is hips starting to move. Richie moaned in encouragement, so Eddie fucked up into his mouth, and found himself moaning as well when he didn't even hit the back of Richie's throat as he moved fast and hard.

Eddie reached down to take the back of Richie's head into his hands, so he could get better leverage. He felt like he was going to fall off the bed with how fast he was moving, but at that point, he was dangerously close and chasing his orgasm. He could feel Richie drooling around him, spit dripping down onto his knees, which he'd normally find revolting, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

He gripped Richie's hair tight, and Richie's eyes started to water, and unfortunately that was what did it for him. He came with a shout, and Richie swallowed everything before pulling back with a loud pop.

"You feeling calmer now, huh?" he asked.

"This was supposed to shut you up."

"Eh, that only works for a bit. This was just about you calming down and stop trying to bring me down."

Eddie rolled his eyes and climbed back under the covers.

"I guess I'll just take care of myself then," Richie said, and Eddie sighed.

He wasn't getting sleep any time soon, was he?


End file.
